Depths of the Soul
by animeluver69
Summary: He loves me. He said he loves me.' Maka thought in bewilderment staring at Soul. In front of the whole DWMA, Soul 'Eater' Evans has announced that he loves me. -I'm thinking of making alternate endings but for now, enjoy this (: -


Maka's P.O.V

'He loves me. He said he loves me.' Maka thought in bewilderment staring at Soul. In front of the whole DWMA, Soul 'Eater' Evans has announced that he loves me. Soul's face was almost as red as his eyes as he slowly turned his head to look me in the eye.

"I knew it! Your god knows all! Now-" Blackstar yelled until he was silenced by Tsubaki. Whispers rose around me quietly as Soul walked off of the stage from the piano towards me. I was blushing, dear Death my face was burning. I forgot how to breathe for a bit as he slowly begins to lessen the gap between us.

~Hours before but not many~

''Soul you should play the piano!" Liz suggested. Shouts of agreement rose around the room as Soul chuckled and shook his head.

"Yea, it would be a great way to start the night." Kidd added.

"Come on guys, peer pressure is so not cool." Soul cooly replied turning his head towards me. It was an end of the year party for the whole student body of the DWMA. It had been a great year and now it was time to have fun.

"Aww come on Soul it will be fun!" I pleaded placing a hand on his shoulder. Soul looked at me still pondering wether or not her should. I smiled at him. He looked so cute, he's wearing a white suit and red tie. It looked simple yet absolutely amazing on him. I was wearing a simple yet formal green strapless dress.

"Fine," Soul sighed, "but after this song, okay?" Everyone went back to their own conversations as Soul turned to face me.

"Can't wait to hear you play. I bet it will be amazing as usual." I smiled. I love when Soul plays the piano. To others it's dark, mysterious, and a bit random. To me, it's beautiful and tells a story. Soul's story.

"Really? Thanks Maka. And by the way, you look amazing in that dress." Soul replied. I blushed and looked at the ground. Why did he have to be so cute?

"Thanks Soul, you-"

"Come on Soul songs over!" Blackstar interrupted pulling Soul away to the stage. Soul glared at Blackstar causing him to let go. Soul cooly walked up to the red piano onstage as the room silenced in anticipation. As Soul sat down he turned to look at me and smirk. My heart flutters. Then Soul begins his song.

He's only a few feet away. Everyone is staring as Soul makes his way toward me. I play with the hem of my dress nervously for a second. He's now directly in front of me and looks into my eyes.

"Soul?" I ask after a second. Was I hearing correctly? Did my partner and friend for years actually return my feelings?

"Hey, you two should kiss!" Patty yelled spurring a few snickers throughout the crowd. Soul glared at a few people and some people turned away or looked at the ground. He turned back to me searching my eyes.

"Lets go somewhere more private." Soul whispered in my ear. Without another word, he took my hand and we walked outside to the balcony. It was chilly but the night sky looked amazing. Soul walked ahead of me and leaned over the balcony. What was he going to say? Oh no, was he worried I don't love him too? I should have said it back but honestly I'm a bit choked up right now. Everything is happening so fast and sudden. But I know in my heart that I love Soul with all my heart. It's amazing that he loves me back and I now that for a fact. But why is it still so hard to tell him? I've battled kishen before but I cant tell the guy of my dreams I love him after he publicly announced it?!

"So, Maka," Soul began "I guess the secret is out. I love you."

Soul began slowly in the lower range and gradually sped up his tempo. He swayed with his playing and you could tell he was really into it. It was absolutely beautiful. I imagined us dancing to his playing while watching his fingers dance over the ivory keys. This is my favorite song of his. One day i walked in on him composing it. He played it for me and i suggested he tries it in a lower key. He did, and let me name it.

The song was almost over, I glanced around for a second. Everyone is paying full attention, how could they not? His playing was enchanting. With a final deep chord, the song was over. The crowd applauded and obviously loved it. I cheered and smiled. It was perfect. He's perfect. Kidd walked on stage with a microphone.

"Great job Soul that was amazing." Kidd congratulated him. Soul gave a small smile as the crowd continued to applaud.

"Was it an original piece?" Kidd asked.

"Yea. Composed it myself. Well not all by myself, I had a little help." Soul looked into my eyes from the stage and smirked. i really hope he can't see my blush from there. Luckily he turned back to Kidd.

"What's it called?"

" 'Depths of the Soul' . The girl I love helped me write it and named-" Soul stopped and his eyes widened. Love? Did he say-?

"The girl you love?" Kidd questioned. People Ooooo'd and some girls sounded a bit angry.

"Um yea. The girl I am in love with."

"Who is she?!" an angry girl from the crowd shouted angrily. Soul still looked shocked that he had said what he said out loud. Did he mean it? Does Soul really love me?

"Maka. The girl I love is Maka."

I was in shock. The coolest most handsome guy in the DWMA (at least in my opinion) just told me he loves me. Soul continued to stare off of the balcony and cleared his throat.

"So... are you going to say anything?" Soul continued hurriedly, "I understand if you don't feel the same way and just want to be friends or even if you cant even handle living with me anymore and only want to be partners. Or if you like someone else or if your disgusted or-" I put my hand on his shoulder to stop his unnecessary rambling. He let out a shaky breathe and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Soul, I love you too." I said shyly. He looked at me uncertainly.

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better right?"

"Soul you baka." I lean down and kiss him on the cheek. He looks stunned.

"I've loved you since... I cant even remember how long its been! I love everything about you. Your hair, your eyes, the way you play, the way you look, the way you care for me so much. God Soul you're amazing how could I not love you? I'm sorry it took me so long to say it but I never thought a cool guy like you would ever like a bookworm like me. I love you Soul." I finish and look up at Soul. He was now standing in front of me looking at me deeply with a small smile on his face.

"Leaving me hanging like that was so not cool Maka." he said.. Then Soul leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I was shocked at first but quickly melted into it. I'm kissing the guy of my dreams! And he loves me! He wrapped his arms around me and continued to passionately kiss me as I wrapped my arms around his neck. We pulled apart and looked at each other.

"So what does this make us?" I ask uncertainly. Soul smirked.

"Well I was hoping you would agree to be my girlfriend if that's okay with you."

"Hmmmm, I guess I could be okay with that." I giggle and shiver a bit. Dear Death it's cold out here.

"You're cold?" Soul questions letting go. I nod. Before I can react, he takes off hhis white suit jacket and throws it over my shoulders. I smile and he touches his forehead against mine.

"And just in case I didn't make this clear already, I love you Maka." he says kissing me gently. I blush and press myself against him.

"I love you too Soul."


End file.
